These Summer Days
by WinterPines757
Summary: Dipper and Mabel discover strange things in their summer hometown of Gravity Falls. But Mabel doesn't know how she feels about Dipper... NO PINECEST...? It's rated T just in case... :P
1. Story 1, Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I go on, I will explain something. The pairings in this story are NOT determined yet. My friend and I were sitting down talking about Gravity Falls and we discussed fanfictions. I said that I was going to make one, so we came up with two pairs. WendyxDipper and MabelxDipper. I'm not saying they will happen, they were just ideas to base the fanfic off of. Regardless of that, hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. GRAVITY FALLS BELONGS TO DISNEY AND ALEX HIRSCH. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**MIXED UP MABEL**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**POV: Mabel**

_I can't take it. He's going to think I'm so weird, _I thought as I paced around my room. _I mean, he obviously should get a chance with other girls, but... I just- I don't know. It's just so unfair to me._

I should explain what's happening.

I'm Mabel Pines. My parents shipped me up to Gravity Falls, Oregon to spend the summer with my Great Uncle Stan.

And the guy I'm freaking out about is my twin brother, Dipper.

* * *

**POV: Dipper**

I raced up the stairs.

_Oh man_, I thought. _I really need Mabel's help._

I almost grabbed the door knob when something restricted me from going any further.

"Well, well, well. Look who I have here," said Robbie, holding me up to his murderous eyes. "There's nowhere to run, kid. It's the end of the line."

"But Robbie, I didn't-" Robbie cut me off.

"I know it was you, kid. And now I get my revenge."

The last thing I saw was a fist come straight at my face. After that, my vision went black.

* * *

**POV: Mabel**

I heard frantic footsteps coming closer, and then they came to a strangled stop. Then I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Robbie's.

"It's the end of the line, kid."

It was definitely Robbie. And I was pretty sure that the person he was talking to was Dipper. I heard some frantic arguing, and I knew it was Dipper.

And then everything went quiet. I knew right then that Dipper was in big trouble. I raced out of my room, and sure enough, Dipper was laying on the ground, unconscious. And then I noticed his eye. It was swollen and a deep shade of purple.

"Dipper!" I whispered. "Dipper, are you okay?" Dipper was definitely not okay. "Oh man, I need to find Wendy," I said as I choked back a sob. "She'll know what to do." I carefully dragged Dipper into our room and went to go find Wendy.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, how did you like it? More to come_ very_ soon. It would be awesome if you could leave a review!**


	2. Story 1, Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, that was fast! Before I go on: I do not own anything. Gravity Falls belongs to Disney and Alex Hirsch. Oh my god, I already got over 100 views! That may not seem like a lot, but this is the first time I've been recognized on the Internet! Anyway, back to the story! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**POV: Wendy**

I sat at the counter, drinking Pitt Cola and reading_ Boy Bands Monthly_.

_That's strange_, I thought. _I wonder what's taking Robbie so long._

Suddenly, as if it was on cue, Robbie walked in with a strange look on his face.

"Oh hey Robbie, what's up?" I asked as he sat down.

"Wendy, you know that little kid you hang out with? Dippy or whatever his name is?"

I gave him a confused look. "Yeah... his name is Dipper. So anyway, what about him?"

"Oh, yeah. I beat him up. He had a black eye when I was finished with him," he said with a cruel smile.

"Wait, what? Robbie, that's terrible! Why would you do that?!" I was surprised at Robbie. He had no right to hurt a little kid. Especially someone that's my friend.

"Remember when someone stole my bike when we were hanging out at the shack?" I remembered. "Well, I found it in the lake. And I saw that kid running into the forest. And I knew he hangs out here, so I got my revenge."

My disbelief transformed into rage. "YOU JERK! GET OUT!" I yelled. "AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Robbie just stared at me for a while. Then he backed out slowly. After that, I didn't see him anymore. And that's fine with me.

* * *

**POV: Mabel**

I nearly collided with Wendy as she ran upstairs.

"Wendy! I was about to come get you! Dipper's hurt a-"

"I know what happened," she said as she glanced around the hallway. "Where is he?"

I led her to my room. "He's in here," I said as I slowly turned the door knob.

"Oh my God," Wendy gasped when she saw Dipper. "I can't believe Robbie gave him a black eye!"

Wendy paused to think, and then told me to run downstairs and grab some ice for Dipper's eye. I hurried down the steps and almost slammed into Soos.

"Dude, what's going on? I heard a crash from upstairs and that kid, Robbie, ran down the stairs like he had just hurt someone. Then I heard yelling, and it sounded a lot like Wendy." Soos was looking around nervously. "Dude, what did Robbie do?"

"Sorry Soos, can't talk right now," I said as I sped past him.

I ran out the door and tried to open the ice box. It was locked. I scrambled with the change in my pocket. I placed a quarter in the back of the cooler, and I was satisfied when I heard the click of it unlocking. I grabbed a bag of ice and dashed back up the stairs. I nearly dropped the ice when I saw Wendy giving Dipper a hug. _That's strange_, I thought as I entered the room.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you guys like it? The ending wasn't the best, though... sorry. Anyway, there are two more chapters coming, so stay tuned! P.S.: I saw some "Pinecest" fan art. I've been traumatized. :(**


	3. Story 1, Chapter 3

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Gravity Falls belongs to Disney Channel and Alex Hirsch. Anyway, thanks to everyone who actually likes this! I didn't think anyone would, but it turns out people do! Okay, I know what Pinecest is now. Is what I'm making Pinecest? I don't think it is, but if anyone hates the Mabel sub-plot, just tell me! I'd love to hear your feedback! So, on with Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**POV: Dipper**

I woke up in the tight embrace of Wendy. I could barely breathe.

"Wendy," I gasped. I almost passed out again.

"Dipper? Oh my God, Dipper! I'm so sorry!" She said with genuine sympathy. "I guess I got a little... emotional. I'm just... really sad right now."

"Oh, no, it's fine!" I replied, a little to enthusiastically.

"Well, I'm really happy you're awake. Look, Mabel got some ice for your eye."

Mabel handed me the ice. When it touched my eye, the pain surged and then subsided gradually.

"Thanks Mabel, that's really nice of you," I said, still surprised by the Wendy hug.

"No problem, bro. Are you ok? It sounded like Robbie treated you pretty roughly," She said, staring at me with big sympathetic eyes. There was something different about her. She was... I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out.

"Ugh, Robbie. I still can't believe he punched you in the face. And he did it because he thinks you stole his bike and rode it into he lake. Crazy, right?" Wendy was really angry about the whole Robbie thing.

"Yeah, why would I do that? Plus, I was sitting next to you when it was stolen. How could I have done that?" I said to Wendy. She nodded her head in agreement. Little did she know, it _was_ me. Well, technically. There was this incident with my Grunkle Stan's printer, and... Oh, never mind.

"Well, I'm done with him. There's no way that I would date a guy who beats up little kids for no reason. Or at all," She added.

Wow, that was really nice. I didn't know Wendy cared about me that much. Well, I guess that's just one step closer to being "close" with Wendy. If that ever happens.

* * *

**POV: Soos**

I was super worried about those dudes. Mabel was really worried about something, and she was close to tears. Something was definitely up. After she hurried upstairs, I hatched a plot.

_Mr. Pines won't be back here for another hour,_ I thought. _I have a while to find out what happened._

I tried to tip-toe up the stairs, but it was pretty loud. I heard voices coming from the twins' room.

"Ugh, Robbie. I still can't believe he punched you in the face," I heard Wendy saying.

_Oh man! _I thought. _That jerk actually hurt someone!_

I was so angry that I didn't notice the dudes staring at me.

"Uh, Soos? Are you okay?" Mabel said as she poked me, sending me out of my daze of rage.

"Sup, hambone?" I looked at Dipper's face. I remembered everything that just happened. "Dude, you ok? Your face seems pretty jacked up," I said as knelt down next to Dipper.

"My eye is swollen, but I think I'll be fine."

"Okay, but you have to be careful. Robbie could be anywhere," I said, my eyes darting left and right, as if I thought he was in the room.

"Don't worry Soos, I got his back," said Mabel. She embraced Dipper in a sibling hug. Something was different about Mabel. "Pat, pat," said the twins, smiling awkwardly at each other.

* * *

**A/N: Three down, one to go! Sorry, I didn't update yesterday. I was on a Summerween Smile Dip spree. *barfs rainbow* Onwards, Aoshima!**


	4. Story 1, Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, you ready? Last chapter! What will happen?! Oh, you'll just to read it. I almost forgot: DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Gravity Falls is the property of Disney Channel and Alex Hirsch. Hope you guys like! Here goes nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**POV: Mabel**

The next few hours were a blur. Grunkle Stan got back soon after Dipper was hurt. He didn't really care, he just told Dipper to 'suck it up'. I thought that that was pretty rude, but hey, that's my Great Uncle for you. Cheapest man in the world.

He took us to the Diner for dinner. He must have felt a little bad for Dipper, because he let him get a burger. All I got was a plate of mustard. Thankfully, Dipper is the best twin. He split his burger with me after he realized Stan was cheating me of my dinner.

I think Soos is getting suspicious. Who knows, maybe Dipper's twin senses are tingling. That would be bad if he found out my feelings for him. Or maybe he would accept them. Either way, he's not going to give up on Wendy. He believes in hope, and good luck seems to usually be on his side.

I don't know how I'm going to deal with my problem, and Dipper_ will_ find out eventually. I know that. But for now, I'll try to mask my feelings. I don't want anyone to know about this.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was _really_ short. Sorry. On the upside, two updates in one day! Merry Christmas! But don't worry, This is the first story of many. Next: Who is this mysterious person following Dipper and Mabel? Find out in the next story. If you guys liked it, favorite the story, or me, or... I don't know. Just keep reading, and I will get the next story out soon! It's called "Shifting Shadows".**


	5. Story 2, Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! By the way, I own nothing. Gravity Falls is the property of Disney and Alex Hirsch. This is sort of a slow chapter, but it is needed for the story, so please read! And as always, if you don't like something, just tell me! I'd love to get some reviews!**

* * *

**SHIFTING SHADOWS**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**POV: Dipper**

Mabel has been acting weird lately. I sometimes catch her staring at me for what seems like long periods of time, then she quickly looks away with an embarrassed look on her face. Occasionally I see Soos casting suspicious glances at her. Something was definitely going on. Mabel was slowly changing, molding into a more... serious person.

_Maybe she has a crush on me,_ I thought as she smiled awkwardly at me. _No, that would be ridiculous._

* * *

**POV: ?**

I'm getting closer. I can feel it. Like a fragment of my soul, trying to fit back inside me. After I lost _him_, I can't get out of these woods. But I will emerge soon. And with my return will come my revenge.

* * *

**POV: Mabel**

The day after the Robbie incident, Wendy took me and Dipper to the movies. We saw a cool movie called "Break it Bernie". It was _awesome_!

Dipper was concerned about the topic of live video game characters, but I was able to get him over that.

He smiled at that. "Thanks Mabel, that means a lot to me."

"No problem, Dippingsauce. I got your back."

Dipper cared about me. I cared about him. Siblings will look out for each other, love or not. And that's very important.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. It's short. Very short. Well, I hope you liked my story. It's gonna get better soon, I promise. Well, I hope. Well... um... bye.**


	6. Story 2, Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, back with another chapter! I own nothing (but it would be cool if I did). Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney. Wow, I barely got any views on this one... I'm still going to keep writing this, hopefully you guys don't hate it :( Here comes the next story.**

**Chapter 2**

**POV: Soos**

Ever since the Robbie incident I've been watching Mabel. Even before it happened, Mabel has been giving Dipper these... _looks_. I don't know what it means, but it could be crazy bonkers trouble.

I was alone in the Shack, and it was super-duper creepy. Wendy took the twins to the movies, and Mr. Pines needed me to look after the Shack for him. He keeps leaving, but he won't tell me where he's going.

Being alone in here, I always feel like I'm being watched. Every time.

As I grabbed a broom and began to sweep things up, I thought I saw movement outside the window. I looked out the window. Nothing was there. And yet, I still had the ominous feeling of being watched.

**POV: ?**

I walked swiftly through the woods. Then, suddenly, a blinding flash caused me to step back in surprise.

_Could it be...?_ I thought with ambition._ Have I finally reached it? Am I finally out of this wretched maze?_

And I was. When I opened my eyes, sunlight gently poured down from the treetops. And there, in the beauty of it all, was the Mystery Shack. I sneaked over as quietly as I could.

_Just peek over the window, and check if they're there._ I thought.

I poked my head up and saw Soos sweeping up by the counter. Suddenly, he stopped sweeping and swiveled his head towards me. I ducked down just in time. When I looked back through the window, Soos had continued to sweep nervously. Other then him, the Shack seemed deserted.

_Dang it,_ I thought in anger. _I'll have to come by later._

I looked up at the sky. It was getting darker. I would have to take my revenge soon.

**POV: Wendy**

_Man, I feel terrible for Dipper,_ I thought as I drove through the torrential rain. _Mabel, too. She's just trying to look after her little brother. They didn't deserve for this to happen._

We were driving back from the movie theater, and the twins were excited about some mystery involving a "vampire curse".

_Those kids and their imaginations,_ I thought. Then I started to feel a little sad.

I wish I spent more time with my brothers. Whenever we do something together, we always end up fighting. If I could go back in time, and do something _fun_ with my brothers, that would be great. But that would be impossible.

I thought back to all the time I spent with Robbie. I was still mad at him, but something upset me.

_This doesn't add up, _I thought. _Robbie used to be so nice, and then he just... changed._

I thought back to last summer. Robbie used to wear colorful T-shirts, tell jokes, and was always happy. But one day, he was different. I tried not to mention it, because I thought it was just temporary. But it wasn't.

He started wearing dark hoodies, he vandalized everything he touched, and started being the tough guy. He would look at me with these cold eyes that seemed to look into my soul. Every day, I put up with it, in hopes he would go back to being the guy he used to be. And every day, it got worse.

I guess beating up kids was the last straw. I knew he was done with being Mr. Nice Guy. He had utterly transformed into a completely different person. A person I didn't want to know anymore.

I thought back to the subject of siblings. There was definitely something different about Mabel. She was becoming more nervous. Some days, she didn't even wear her sweaters.

I looked back at Mabel. She was staring down at her shoes, as if she was deep in thought. She looked depressed.

_If someone is hurting her, like Robbie or that ugly little rich girl, Pacifica, I will protect her. I've dealt with enough bulling already, and I will not put up with more,_I silently vowed to myself.

**A/N: How did you guys like it? I'm trying to update more frequently since it's the weekend! Next: Mabel fights with her conscious about her feelings towards Dipper! Plus, Dipper provides more insight to this "Vampire Curse." Stay tuned! (BTW: That's not the end of the story, I'm just excited about the next chapter)**


	7. Story 2, Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing. Gravity Falls belongs to Disney and Alex Hirsch. Without further ado, I present chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**POV: Mabel**

I tried to concentrate on what Dipper was talking about. But I just couldn't. Every time I looked at him, I lost all thought and just... melted with emotion.

_This is so wrong,_ I thought.

_Well, you can't change the way you feel about him, can you?_ I argued back. I sighed. This is way too complicated.

"What's the matter Mabel, are you feeling sad?" Dipper asked.

"No, no. I'm fine," I replied in a sad tone.

"Are you sure? Lately, I feel like you've been... I don't know. Distant," He said with a concerned look on his face.

"I've been noticing that, too," said Wendy from the front of the car. "Has someone been bullying you? Like Robbie? Or that rich girl, Pacifica?"

"No, It's nothing like that," I replied.

"Then _what is it_?" cried Dipper.

"Whoa, chill Dipper! It's nothing! I swear!" I said, exasperated.

"Okay, well... just tell me if anything is bothering you. I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, Dipper. I'll make sure to do that," I said with a reassuring smile. But there was nothing that could reassure me right now.

* * *

**POV: Dipper**

It was raining when we got back to the Shack. Not much happened while we were gone. Actually, Soos mentioned that he saw something move by the window. We tried to tell him that it was probably just a bird, but he refused to believe that.

Mabel and I had no leads on who might be a subject of the vampire curse. I suggested Robbie and pointed out the facts. He was ruthless, wore goth clothing, and played guitar. (Okay, the last reason was not at all a lead, but it annoyed me nonetheless.)

Mabel has been worrying me lately. She's more nervous, like something is bothering her. I hope she's alright.

_If she is being bullied, I'm going to have to teach whoever is hurting her a lesson_, I thought in anger. _If I was strong enough to._ I added.

I hope we get over this vampire thing soon. The longer we wait, the more victims there are. And at any point, it could snatch anyone, including me or Mabel.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, that vampire curse sounds bad. Well, of course it is. You'll just have to wait for it to become part of the plotline. P.S.: RIP Marty. Everyone will feel the sorrow of your death. May you dream of poptarts and rainbows forever.**


	8. Story 2, Chapter 4

**A/N: And we are brought to the end of my _second_ story. And then the third one will come out. Then the fourth. And so on. This is going to be really short, so be prepared to read for about ten seconds and then rage that I didn't write more. I (still) don't own anything. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney. Here we go again.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**POV: ?**

I must take my revenge soon. Time is running out, and I can't hide from the rain forever. I'm coming for the Pines family. And Dipper will feel sorry he began this. And the best part? He will cause all the betrayal. I do not know how to exact revenge, but I will think of something. And the whole town will pay for what Dipper Pines has done.

_What to do,_ I thought._ Hurt someone? No, that wouldn't be satisfying. Break things? Maybe, if they have a high value. Steal something?_ That made me realize... the book._ I'll steal the book from Dipper. And then the whole town will be helpless to all the terrible things that lurk after the dark comes._

I laughed menacingly. "Dipper Pines, I'm coming for you!" my voice echoed through the forest. "Then we'll see who's adorable."

* * *

**A/N: Oh man, even shorter than I expected it to be. I still felt like it was a pretty satisfying ending. If you don't like something about my story, just PM me about it. Or leave a review (I would prefer a review) Next story: Dipper and Soos hang out at the Arcade. Will Dipper discover Mabel's feelings towards him? Next story: Episode III: Attack of the Clone.**


	9. Story 3, Chapter 1

**A/N: sorry, sorry, sorry! I haven't written in a while... :( Anyway, enjoy. Wait: I don't own anything. Gravity Falls belongs to Disney and Alex Hirsch. Here we go.**

* * *

**EPISODE III: ATTACK OF THE CLONE**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**POV: Dipper**

_This is going to be great_! I thought in excitement.

You see, today Soos and I were heading to the arcade.

"Come on dude, we only have two hours, so we'd better hurry up!" Soos called from his truck.

"Give me a second Soos, I have to find my hat!" I yelled back. I glanced over at the hats on display. I decided to borrow one and paused, staring hard at the hats.

_Something isn't right here_, I thought. _Well, it's probably nothing._

Well, I was wrong about that.

* * *

**POV: Mabel**

I looked at my phone nervously. It had been ten minutes since Dipper left the Shack with Soos.

"It's now or never," I muttered as I pressed the CALL button on my phone. The phone rang twice (although it seemed like forever) and Candy picked up her phone.

"Hello? Mabel? Is that you?" Candy asked.

"Hi, That's me, and yes," I replied, giggling. But I turned serious after that. "Listen, Candy, I need to tell you a secret... it's a big one. It's a bit strange, but don't freak out, okay?"

"Okay Mabel, what is it?" Candy asked with excitement.

I took a deep breath. "I think I like Dipper."

"Well, of course you do! You are siblings and you look out for each-" She stopped in midsentence. "Wait, you don't mean that you... like-like him?" she said quietly.

"I'm afraid so, Candy," I stated. "Candy?" I asked. "Candy? Are you there?" I took me a few moments to realize that she hung up on me. I crouched into my sweater and started crying. _Great, now Candy hates me. My life is just _great, I thought.

I noticed that someone was trying to get my attention. "Mabel? Mabel! MABEL!" they yelled. I poked my head up, temporarily blinded by the light.

"Who...? Who's talking to me?" I said, still unable to see anything.

"It's me. Dipper."

* * *

**A/N: I am evil! :D Did Dipper hear the conversation? I thought he was at the arcade... isn't he?! Well, you'll find out. P.S: It's good to be back... sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been catching up on My Little Pony. I'll try to update sooner rather than later. This was a short chapter, but hopefully overall it will be pretty long. :)**


	10. Story 3 Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back. And I must say, this is probably going to be _very_ long. Or very short. Um... yeah. I don't own Gravity Falls. If I did, there would not be a MONTH AND A HALF LONG WAIT for the next episode... the hiatus. THE HIATUS! Yeah. The people who own Gravity Falls are Alex Hirsch and Disney. Go on. Read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**POV: Dipper**

We pulled up to the arcade.

"Let's do this, Soos!" I yelled as we got out of the truck.

"You got it, hambone," he replied.

As we walked into the arcade, I looked around the area, making sure Gideon or Pacifica weren't lying in wait for me. Thankfully, the only person I recognized was Old Man McGucket dancing on a broken game. I decided not to mention it.

"So, what are you going to play?" Soos asked me. I looked around.

"Not 'Fight Fighters', and not 'Insert Token', so... I don't know. Maybe 'Nort'," I said.

Soos looked around nervously. "Uh... wouldn't you like to play like, Lazer Wizard? Or... Frog Jump?"

I looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"...No reason."

"Ok, I'll play Nerd Punch," I decided as I ran over to the machine.

* * *

**POV: Wendy**

I had decided to investigate.

The Robbie incident bothered me too much to go unnoticed. So I stopped over at his house, but he wasn't there. I didn't see his parents, either. Come to think of it, I don't even _remember _his parents.

"There's something fishy going on here," I muttered as I pulled away from the house. Suddenly I paused and thought. _I remembered walking up the steps to the house and ringing the doorbell. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but I decided to ignore it._I snapped out of my flashback and stomped on the brakes. I backed my truck up back to Robbie's house and got out. I ran up the steps and looked around.

"Where did it go?" I wondered out loud. I glanced down and saw a note stuck to the porch. "That's where it is," I said as I bent down to grab it. I stared at it for a long time but it seemed as if it was in code. The note stated: "**GXVN WZR GDZQ.**"

"What the heck?" I said. "What does this mean?"

"Hello Wendy."

The last thing I saw was a heart.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, I wanted to write more, but I felt like this was a good cliffhanger... yeah. What does the note mean? I'll tell you: just kidding why would I tell you? Anyway, stay tuned, more to come soon :D Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
